Battle Runner
by KiddoUle
Summary: [REUPLOAD YANQ] Yifan pikir Ia yang paling hebat/"ternyata ini rasanya dijatuhkan"/ AU!crossover Exo and maze runner. Minho!YIfan Newt!Zitao Thomas!Sehun. bxb! fluff alay.
1. Runner begining

Yifan merasa ialah lelaki tertampan selama tiga tahun terdampar di lapang berlabirin . ia juga merupakan salah satu runner terhebat yang pastinya harus disegani orang orang di Glade sana.

Memang semua Glader menyegani dia. Bahkan banyak yang suka dengannya karena sifatnya yang misterius dan penuh dengan percaya diri.

Yifan bangga dengan hal itu.

Apalagi bila ia memulai paginya di gebang labirin untuk penelusuran jalan keluar bersama rekan rekannya dan Zitao –salah satu petinggi di glade mengucapkan kata kata penyemangat yang membuatnya semakin berenergi dan dapat berlari dengan kencang walaupun ia belum menghabiskan sarapannya karena terburu waktu. Ditambah apabila penelusuran telah usai, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang keluar labirin dengan disambut oleh Zitao yang melihatkan mimik muka yang senang karena para runner telah kembali dan tidak mengalami luka sedikitpun karena terserang Griever.

Bagi Yifan Zitao itu hanya boleh menyambutnya saja. Tidak boleh ada yang lain. Terkesan posesif memang karena si misterius Yifan telah jatuh pada pesona Zitao yang terkesan berwibawa tetapi rapuh sehingga perlu dilindungi.

Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika sang anak baru datang ke Glade dengan mimik polos sok amnesia (menurut Yifan). Ia mengubah kepopuleritasnya dihadapan Zitao. Si anak bawang itu selama hari pertamanya selalu mengekori Zitao kemana ia pergi, membuat Yifan muak dengan perilaku si anak bawang itu.

Ia tak mau berbagi. Titik

AU! Crossover Exo and Maze Runner

Bukan maksud menjiplak

Minho!Yifan, Newt!Zitao, Thomas!Sehun

Da saya mah Cuma punya ide ceitanya doang. Castnya udah taken sama yang disana (apaan sih)

Don't like don't read.

Makan malam sudah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu tetapi piring Yifan masih penuh dengan makanan yang dibuat oleh chef handalan mereka-Do kyungsoo. Yifan menusuk nusukkan wortel yang ada di piringnya dengan gemas. Sesekali ia melihat di sebrang api unggun ada Zitao dan si anak bawang yang sedang menghadap gerbang labirin dan membelakangi api unggun. Karena terlalu penasaran Yifanpun mengendap endap mendekati mereka. Terlalu _kepo_ apa yang mereka berdua perbincangkan karena terlihat asik.

"jadi, kau masih belum tau namamu?" tanya Zitao dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh si anak bawang. Zitao menghela nafasnya "tenang saja, semua Glader disini bisa mengingat namanya ketika minggu kedua" Zitao menggigit rotinya dan mengunyah mulutnya perlahan.

"kenapa kita berada disini?" tanya si anak bawang

"aku juga tak tau. Kita semua berasal dari lift yang membawamu kesini bersama barang barang kebutuhan kami"

"tak mau berusaha mencari tau kenapa kita ada disini?" si anak bawang menatap Zitao dalam. Lelaki berkantung mata itu mengedikkan bahunya "Jika kami tau caranya pasti sudah kami lakukan dari dulu" jawab Zitao

Yifan memutarkan bola matanya, _'dia kenapa bodoh sekali?'_ batin Yifan sambil melanjutkan acara mengupingnya. Perbincangan itu terus berlanjut sangat panjang dan kemudian terhenti karena lonceng menunjukkan waktu tidur. Zitao bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat Yifan sedang meringkuk di belakang batu yang sama sekali tidak menutupi tubuh besarnya

"Gege!"seru Zitao dan menghampiri Yifan, dan Yifan langsung mati kutu

"apa yang kau lakukan disini ge?" tanya Zitao.

"a-aku harus , mengecek keperluan untuk besok" mata Yifan mengarah ke anak bawang dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan datarnya.

"dan apa yang kau lakukan bersama si bocah tengik" – _ohshitdamn_ Yifan sudah kehilangan kontrol dirinya

"Ah! maksudmu si anak bawanh ini? Aku sedang mengenalkan Glade padanya" jawab Zitao dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu anak bawang yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Zitao

"nah ini Yifan gege. Ia adalah pemimpin runner disini. Masih ingat kan tugas runner seperti apa? Yifan ge ini yang mengurus denah dan seluk beluk labirin ini. Dia adalah Runner paling hebat yang pernah aku kenal" terima kasih Zitao karena pujianmu membuat hidung Yifan terbang kegirangan

"oh"

Krik

Ingatkan yifan untuk menjadikan anak bawang ini sebagai umpan bagi Griever.

...

Setelah berhari hari tinggal di Glade, akhirnya si anak bawang itu sudah ingat dengan namanya. Oh Sehun. Terima kasih untuk Chanyeol dan semua otak idiotnya yang telah menjatuhkan si anak bawang dan secara tak mengaja kepala sang anak bawang itu terbentur cukup keras.

Setelah peresmian sehun sebagai salah satu anggota Glader, eksistensinya pun semakin melejit. Sehunpun diangkat menjadi runner oleh para petinggi (termasuk Zitao tentu saja)

Membuat harga diri Yifan turun.

Padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Yifan masih dihormati dan disegani

Yifan masih mendapatkan porsi makan yang lebih banyak dibanding rekan rekannya.

Yifan masih diberi kebebasan untuk tidur sepuasnya

Intinya Yifan itu _alay_.

...

"Yifan, bisakah kau membimbing Sehun untuk masuk ke labirin? Ini hari pertamanya Ia sebagai Runner" titah Junmyeon (ketua dari segala petinggi)

"dan aku tidak menerima penolakkan" lanjutnya kemudian berlalu.

Terima kasih Junmyeon.

 _Terima kasih_.

Ugh, melihat muka bocah bawang (jujur dari semua Glader hanya Yifan saja yang tidak mau memanggil nama aslinya. Padahal minggu kemarin sudah ada anak bawang baru beserta tiga ekor sapi betina) saja Yifan sudah merasa muak apabila bersama sama dengannya dalam kurun waktu hampir setengah hari?

Lebih baik Yifan mati dimakan Griever.

Ah tidak.

Lebih baik bocah bawang mati dimakan Griever.

Yifan bersungut sungut keluar dari ruang rapat dan segera pergi ke camp Runner yang berada di pinggir hutan untuk melanjutkan ekspedisi mencari pintu keluar labirin. Sesampainya di camp, ia melihat JongIn dan Sehun sedang berbincang di depan replika Maze yang sudah ia ciptakan semasa hidupnya disana.

"besok kita akan menuju Gate 7. Kuharap kau tidak gugup ataupun panik. Griever sangat pandai melihat orang dari gerak geriknya" jelas Jongin yang dibalah dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Oh hai Yifan!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yifan dan hanya dibalas lesu oleh Yifan. Jonginpun mengarahkan badannya kearah Yifan dan membiarkan Sehun mempelajari replika Maze.

"kau kenapa bro? Putus cinta?" Jongin mendengus geli dan seketika terdiam ketika melihat tatapan garang dari yifan.

Putus cinta apanya? Bahkan dia belum menyatakan cintanya pada uhuk-Zitao-uhuk.

Yifan terdiam dengan pandangan menusuk ke arah Sehun. Entah lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu kurang peka atau apa, ia malah terlihat biasa saja walaupun disinisi oleh Yifan, Jongin berdegik.

" .aku" ucap Yifan dengan penuh penenkanan pada Sehun. Sehun me;angkah malas mengekori Yifan keluar Camp. Tanpa disadari tangan Sehun digenggm keras oleh Yifan dan dibantinglah punggung Sehun ke arah dinding Camp.

"Besok kau ikut aku dalam penjelajahan. Aku punya peraturan yang harus kau ikuti" Yifan berdeham "besok pagi kau tidak boleh datang di depan gerbang lebih dulu sebelum aku datang, tidak boleh berlari lebih dulu saat masuk gerbang setelah penjelajahan. Mengerti?" ancam Yifan.

"kenapa?"- _madafakagentleman_

"karena bokongmu akan meledak. Astaga demi tuhan karena ini adalah peraturanku!" Yifan menjerit hiperbola mendengar pertanyaan dari bibir Sehun. Ia pikir dengan bergaya cool dan terlihat mengimindasi akan membuat Sehun segera patuh dan tidak banyak bertanya lagi.

"itu aneh" Sehun mengibas rambutnya "aku baru tahu ada peraturan seperti itu. Zitao tak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya" ujar Sehun lugu

"e-eh itu karena ini adalah peraturan baru. A-ah iya peraturan baru" Sehun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "kenapa ada peraturan seperti itu?" tanyanya

"besok kau akan tau. Jangan banyak bertanya atau nanti akan kugelapkan kulitmu seperti Jongin"

Nun jauh di dalam camp, Jongin bersin.

Sehun mengangguk patuh "Baiklah kau boleh segera pergi" titah Yifan dan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata apapun Sehun segera berlalu dari pandangan Yifan.

 _'astaga Yifan! Kau bisa mengontrol emosimu. Yah kau bisa Yifan. Kau tampan, kau_ tampan' Yifan bersender di dinding camp sambil mengacak rambutnya kasar. Entah semenjak kehadiran Sehun, emosi Yifan semakin membeludak seperti gadis remaja sedang jatuh cinta.

Apa?

Gadis remaja sedang jatuh cinta? Ewh

"Ah aku pasti gila" gerutu Yifan. Gila karena sampai saat ini surat cinta yang ia ciptakan untuk Zitao berakhir mengenaskan sebagai makanan kambing. Ya, kambing makan surat cinta.

"Yifan-"

"Ap- eh Zitao? Ada apa?" suaranya Yifan yang awalnya tinggi berubah menjadi _unyu_ saat tau yang memanggil namanya adalah Zitao.

"b-begini ge. Besok kau akan pergi bukan?" tanya Zitao malu malu sambil menyerahkan botol yang berisi cairan kuning. Yifan meraih botol itu "apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menimang nimang botol itu.

"itu aku baru membuat minuman penguat tenaga" muka Yifan seketika cerah berbinar "tolong titip untuk Sehun yah ge. Aku takut ia kelelahan karena besok hari pertamanya menjelajah"

Seketika dunia Yifan runtuh. _Nyesek men_.

"ah, iya. Nanti akan kuberikan"

"terima kasih ge"

"sama sama"

Pertahanan Yifan ambruk seketika. Bahkan ia merasa dikhianati oleh _gebetannya_ sendiri.

Esoknya perjanjian antara Yifan dan Sehun batal. Sehun datang lebih awal dari yifan dan mendapatkan sambutan dari Zitao yang sudah berada di depan gerbang sebelum gerbang itu terbuka.

Setelah perjalanan pulang menuju Glade juga Sehun berusaha menaikkan kecepatan laju larinya mendahului Yifan dan mendapat ucapan selamat datang kembali dari Zitao.

Begitupula pada saat penjelajahan berikutnya. Sekeras usaha yifan untuk lebih unggul dari Sehun maka semakin terpuruk pula nasib Yifan.

Sampai ketika beberapa hari kemudian Sehun jatuh sakit. Kesempatan itu tidak disia siakan Yifan untuk mendapat ucapan dari bibir kesukaannya itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung datang menuju gerbang labirin sebelum para runner datang. Zitao sudah ada disana dengan wajah khawatir.

"Selamat pagi Zitao" sapa Yifan dan mendekati Zitao.

"ah ge, selamat pagi" balas Zitao lesu. "apa rencanamu hari ini ge?"

"kami akan mencari jalan pintas menuju gate 6. Karena kebetulan hari ini jarak antara Glade dengan gate 6 tidak terlalu jauh" jawab Yifan dengan penuh keyakinan. Semalam ia begadang mati matian saking semangatnya karena Sehun tidak ikut dalam penjelajahan. Zitao tetap memasang muka khawatir. Yifan pikir Zitao akan khawatir kepadanya karena hari ini penentuan denah.

"aku khawatir kepada Sehun,ge. Demamnya tidak turun. Padahal kemarin ia terlihat baik baik saja." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Yifan, Zitao langsung menjawab tanpa ditanya.

Dan sungguh Yifan keki dibuatnya.

Yifan menepuk pundak Zitao "jangan khawatir. Anak bawang pasti baik baik saja"

 _'kau harusnya menghawatirkan aku dasar manusia berwujud panda yang sangat menggemaskan'_ inner Yifan menggerutu.

Oh-sialan-Sehun.

TBC?

Rencananya mau aku buat 2 chapter doang. Dan karena kau fikir kemarin itu pendek dan gantung (banget) makanya sekarang aku tambah deh ceritanyaa. Yeaay /g

Seneng banget FF abal kayak gini yang baca banyak ternyata TT terima kasih semua *bow*

Buat yang suka maze runner udah ga sabar nih liat scorch trials aaaah Thomas sangster kau cakep sekali.. minta diajak kawin tau gak /eh

Kamus kecil buat yang awam (?)

Glade: sebuah lapang besar yang berada ditengah labirin.

Glader: orang orang yang berada di Glade

Griever: monster jelek yang punya badan kayak kalajengking gitu. Untuk tau lebih lanjut googling aja


	2. Runner trouble

Chapter II

Hari hari berlanjut seperti biasanya. Yifan memata matai Zitao dan sehun, Zitao merasa biasa saja dengan tingkah Yifan dan Sehun dengan cuek ia menghiraukan segala bentuk bully dari Yifan

Semua biasa saja dan tampak normal.

Pengecualian untuk lelaki yang sedang memanjat pohon guna melihat Zitao yang sedang memetik tomat dan dibantu oleh Sehun.

Demi tuhan Sehun. Lagi.

Dari lebih kurang seratus orang disana dan yang paling menonjol kedekatannya kepada Zitao hanya Sehun saja. Muka minim ekspresi, pemikiran anak kecil yang setiap perkataannya selalu dihiasi pertanyaan, tubuh kurus. Dia seperti bukan tipe ideal lelaki kesukaan para gadis saja.

Yah gadis. Sayangnya Zitao itu lelaki.

Yifan menggigit apelnya gemas. Sesekali pandangannya melihat kebawah takut takut ia menemukan orang yang sedang memergoki dia. Ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Yifan itu _cool man_

'apa aku harus bertingkah seperti bocah bawang agar akudapat perhatian dari Zitao?' guman Yifan sembari mengunyah apelnya.

Yifan dalam posisi galau akut.

.

.

.

AU! Crossover Exo and Maze Runner

Bukan berniat untuk menjiplak.

Minho!Yifan Newt!Zitao Thomas!Sehun

a/n: fast update nih beb

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Malam ini merupakan malam yang sangat mencengkam. Karena salah satu Glader telah ditusuk oleh Griever yang mengakibatkan rusaknya antibodi dan membuatnya menjadi tak waras. Oleh karena itu Jongmin-orang yang terserang Griever harus disingkirkan dan di buang di dalam maze karena takut penyakit yang dideritanya menimbulkan bahaya untuk semuanya. Cukup sulit bagi mereka melepas Jongmin karena Jongmin merupakan anggota yang lugu dan dapat dipercaya. Jongmin sendiri merupakan partner runner Yifan. Dan pastinya Yifan sangat merasa terpukul karena teman seperjuangannya berakhir mengenaskan seperti itu.

Waktu pengasingan pun tiba.

Jongmin sudah diberi tas yang berisi kebutuhan makanan dan pakaian hangat. Ia juga sudah diberi senjata yang terbuat dari kayu panjang yang sudah diruncingkan ujungnya guna melindungi dirinya dari ancaman selama ia berada di labirin.

"Tolong! Aku pasti akan sembuh! Jangan usir aku dari Glade!" pintanya dengan teriakan yang memilukan hati ketika Jongmin diseret menuju gerbang sebelum gerbang itu tertutup. Yifan hanya bisa melihat Jongmin dengan tatapan pilu.

"Yifan! Tolong aku! YIFAN!" Jongmin makin histeris ketika ia sudah dilemparkan kedalam labirin. Tak lama kemudian gerbang tertutup.

Suasana sangat hening. Bahkan Yifan melihat sekitar, banyak yang telah menitikkan air matanya. Termasuk Zitao.

"malam ini kita kehilangan teman kita. Lee Jongmin merupakan sosok yang paling lugu yang aku kenal. Ia tak pernah mengeluh dalam melakakukan pekerjaan apapun. Ia adalah sosok yang tabah. Dan demi tuhan, baru kali pertama aku melihat ia sangat putus harapan. Aku harap ia akan diterima disisi-Nya dan masuk nirwana dengan didampingi malaikat yang tak akan membuat ia merasakan kesakitan dan kepedihan. Berdoa mulai"

Junmyeon memimpin para Glader untuk mendoakan Jongmin. Walau bagaimanapun Jongmin adalah teman dan saudara bagi mereka.

Setelah acara selesai yifan langsung mengasingkan diri ke menara pemantau dekat perkebunan. I a selaku pemimpin runner merasa sangat kecewa dengan dirinya karena tak mampu menjaga anggotanya dengan baik. Seharusnya ia tak perlu memikirkan Sehun dan segala obesesinya untuk keluar gerbang lebih dahulu. Seharusnya ia tidak cemburu dengan segala bentuk perhatian Zitao kepada Sehun.

Seharusnya.

Yah, seharusnya.

Tapi apadaya bila takdir telah menetapkan maka kita bisa apa?

"Hey" seseorang menepuk pelan punggung Yifan dari belakang, Yifan menoleh "aku merasa kurang baik Myeon"

"Hey sudahlah. Besok pagi kita akan pergi mengunjunginya. Jika kau merasa khawatir dengan anggotamu"

"bagiamana aku tak khawatir jika orang tertusuk Griever merupakan orang yang bisa aku suruh suruh?" ucap Yifan sarkatik.

"seharusnya aku lebih peduli dengan anggotaku" yifan munundukkan kepalanya dalam. Junmyeon tersenyum kecil "jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Segeralah susun denahmu dan segera keluar dari sini. Balaslah mereka yang telah membuat kita seperti ini" hibur Junmyeon sambil menepuk nepukkan bahu Yifan guna memberikan kekuatan emosional.

Hening menyelimuti mereka

"Myeon?"

"Hm?"

"bagaimana menurutmu bila aku membenci salah satu Glader disini?"

"pastinya aku akan bertanya kenapa engkau membenci dia"

"jika alasannya... cemburu?" yifan menoleh pelan kearah Junmyeon

"kau suka Zitao ya?" junmyeon membelokkan perkataan. Senyum ledekan terpantri di wajahnya

"ba-b bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Yifan mendelikkan matanya kaget. Ia tak menyangka rahasia terbesarnya diketahui oleh Petinggi Glader.

"hanya insting" Junmyeon menggedikkan bahunya "semenjak Sehun datang, aku melihat kau selalu _caper_ kepada Zitao. Masa melilitkan tali minta bantuan Zitao, padahal kau bisa melakukan itu sendirian"

 _JLEB!_

"aku pernah melihat surat cintamu untuk Zitao ada di kandang kambing"

 _JLEB!_

"aku sudah membacanya dan sungguh kau adalah lelaki terkikuk di dunia"

 _JLEB!_

"sepertinya kau tidak berani untuk memberikannya, bukan?"

Yifan serasa dihantam batu godam. Karena semua perkataan Junmyeon benar adanya

Harga diri Yifan langsung jatuh sekeika dihadapan Junmyeon

"mulutmu... berbahaya Myeon" Yifan meringis.

"itulah aku" jawab Junmyeon pede. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi menuju tangga.

"tidurlah. Sebelum matahari terbit kita berangkat agar tidak ketahuan yang lain" ujarnya kemuniad menuruni tangga.

Yifan butuh topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya.

.

.

.

Yifan dan Junmyeon pergi menuju gerbang dan ditemani Zitao selaku tangan kanan Junmyeon. "berhati hatilah" Zitao membenarkan rompi Yifan. Sesekali ia tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit putih milik Yifan karena tak sengaja. Yifan _ndak cuat mamah_

"Zitao" panggil Yifan pelan

"ya?"

"maukah kau.. menungguku?" Zitao menyerit bingung "t-tentu ge. Aku kan selalu datang setiap gerbang akan ditutup" jawab Zitao polos

"ah bukan itu maksud-"

"hey Yifan kemari!"

 _-sialankaubapaktuabermukaduaa_

"Ya" Yifan menoleh kearah Junmyeon yang sudah berada di tepi gerbang

"aku... berangkat" Yifan kemudian berlari menuju Junmyeon dan mulai mencari Jongmin apakah ia masih hidup apa tidak.

Setelah Yifan dan Junmyeon pergi, Zitao tetap tak beranjak dari posisinya. Padahal ia harus mengurusi perkebunan karena hasil panen lobaknya gagal.

Ia terlalu khawatir.

Tapi... pada siapa?

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan gerbang akan ditutup. Tetapi Yifan dan Junmyeon belum kembali. Rasa khawatir semakin membuncah pada diri Glader. Zitaopun sudah menunggu mereka d depang gerbang sejak matahari masih berada di atas. Sekarang bulan mau menunjukkan cahayanya tapi sama sekali tidak ada perubahan di lorong labirin. Tetap kosong.

"Zitao. Kau baik baik saja?" Sehun menenggelamkan badan Zitao dengan pelukannya. Zitao terisak kecil "a-aku tak tahu" Zitao mempererat pelukannya.

"YIFAN KEMBALIII" teriak Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Semua Glader berlarian menuju gerbang. Terlihat Yifan sedang memapah Junmyeon yang kelihatan tak sadar diri. Pada Glader menyemangati Yifan agar segera masuk.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara gesekan antar dinding labirin. Tanda gerbang akan segera menutup. Lorong terlihat makin mengecil. Yifan tak kuat lagi memapah Junmyeon. Bahkan untuk berdiri tegap saja ia tak sanggup. Akhirnya Yifan ambuk bersama tubuh Junmyeon yang berada di atasnya.

Melihat itu Sehun tak kuat untuk membantunya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menerosos Gerbang yang makin mengecil. Para Glader meneriaki agar segera kembali tetapi tak dihiraukan oleh sehun.

 _BLAM!_ Gerbang telah tertutup sepenuhnnya. Sehun ambruk di depan Yifan.

"kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, bocah" Yifan menyeringai kecil. Kemudian mengambil botol minumnya yang ada di rompi belakangnya.

"Setidaknya jika aku mati, aku tak akan mati sendiri" Sehun menggedikkan bahunya. Membantu Yifan berdiri dan membopong Junmyeon pergi dari lorong. Mereka harus bergerak sebelum Griever menemukan mereka.

"dia kenapa?" tanya Sehun memecah keheningan selama mereka mencari tempat agar menjauh dari sasaran Griever. "Terjatuh dari tebing. Sepertinya kaki kanannya patah. Entahlah" jawab Yifan singkat. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Setelah menempuh perjalanan lumayan panjang, mereka melihat dinding yang dipenuhi dengan sulur

"apa kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?"

Badan Junmyeon digantungkan diantara sulur sulur dengan jarak yang cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah. Menggotong Junmyeon terus menerus selama mereka bergerak akan membuat mereka cepat mati karena Junmyeon mempersulit mereka dalam bergerak. Setidaknya besok pagi junmyeon akan diturunkan dan kembali menuju glade dengan selamat. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

Zitao panik. kedua orang yang terdekat dengannya berada di dalam labirin pada waktu Griever sedang berkeliaran dimana mana. Ia sampai membuat tenda kecil dekat gerbang agar tahu bila ada perkembangan dari dalam Gerbang. Tetapi nihil. Yang ada malah decitan dan suara gemuruh karena dinding labirin yang bergerak.

Hanya satu harapnya. Pagi segera datang dan gerbang terbuka.

Waktu terus bergulir hingga akhirnya sang matahari menampakkan wujudnya. Tak lama gerbangpun terbuka,tetapi sama halnya kemarin. Lorong labirin tampak sepi. Disitu Zitao merasa _dejavu._ Ia menghela nafanya. Glader kehilangan anggota lagi.

Semua Glader menampakkan raut muka berduka dan mulai kembali menuju camp mereka untuk merundingkan semuanya.

Tak lama terdengar suara teriakan Yifan yang sangat keras. Zitao melihat kearah lorong dan tampak Yifan dan Sehun sedang memapah Junmyeon. Para Glader berlarian menuju mereka untuk membantu memapah Junmyeon. Raut Yifan dan Sehun menampakkan cahayanya karena mereka berhasil mempertahankan dirinya di dalam labirin walau hanya semalam.

Zitao berlarian menuju Yifan dan langsung memeluknya. Membuat Yifan tercgang dengan perbuatan Zitao. Melihat hal itu Sehun tersenyum kecil "kau jangan takut tersaingi lagi. Aku sudah punya luhan" ujarnya kemudian berlalu. Yifan terkejut kembali. Ia tak tahu fakta bahwa Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kau tak apa kan? Aku sangat mencemaskanmu bodoh!" Zitao terus memeluk Yifan bahkan sangat kencang. Yifan tersenyum jenaka

"Aku tak apa Zi. Bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tak bisa bernafas" Ujar Yifan sembari memegang kedua lengan Zitao. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

Yifan hanya tahu satu hal.

Zitao membalas perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Gyagyagyaaaa fast update nih cyin. Maafnya ffnya aku hapus terus republish lagi TT

Jujur chap ini aku kurang ngerasa guyonanannya sama sekali. Disini Yifan jadi sok serius danZitao sok lemah. Padahal cerita aslinya ga kayak gini TT maaf yaaa

Kritikan dan saran sangat aku butuhkan untuk melanjutkan cerita ceritaku.

Terima kasih~


End file.
